1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a toilet of the siphon type, capable of drawing away unpleasant odors and conveying them to the corresponding drain.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Everyone is familiar with the annoyance and inconvenience caused by the unpleasant odors which occur in rooms equipped with toilets. A toilet having means which uses water flow to create a vacuum to draw off odors is known, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,188,658.
It is also known that the use of deodorants, like the utilization o ventilation fans installed in the relevant rooms, has proven unsuitable and/or inadequate to eliminate said unpleasant odors due to the fact that the latter are allowed to propagate into the surrounding room.